Killings in The Back of Our Car
by Nikki-3456-Lover
Summary: OC x MUKURO. Mia and Mukuro had been together for three years, and Mukuro had taken everything from her. Add one Achille Volpe to the scene and you have an angry Mukuro, a stolen Mia, and a lot of blood. Will Mukuro get back what's his, or die along the way? AU. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nikki: So, yeah, this came to me because of a drawing that I did. :D Yay OCs? No? Okay. Anyway… Not a one-shot, and Mukuro x OC, OC x OC- one-sided. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Mia Hibari and Achille Volpe. Other than that, nothing. **_

_**Warnings: Mukuro x OC, Violence (?), Later Lemons, AU, OOC, Language. **_

**Chapter One **

Mukuro had promised himself to let Mia be the only one to force his walls down. Then, he let her get away. He allowed that damned bastard, Achille Volpe, take her away from him. He growled, sitting back in his chair. Mia usually was in the kitchen, making something for that night with Chrome.

Mukuro sighed again, the violet haired girl was so sad when Mia had been kidnapped, and Mukuro had blamed himself for it. He found… Comfort in both females, his roommates, Mia his girlfriend of three years.

But then again, could Mukuro honestly feel bad for the girl? He had taken away everything she had to offer; her purity, her innocence, everything. He growled under his breath, a strand of his hair falling in front of his face. "_Mukuro, you need to take better care of yourself. I'm not going to be here forever, you know?_" He could almost hear the girl talking to him.

He stood up abruptly, ignoring the phone, it was probably Chrome anyway. Poor girl, she had gone through so much. All three of them had. Technically, they were all ex-convicts, Mia was only one because of Mukuro.

"I'm going out." Nobody heard it. Ken and Chikusa were out right now, probably making sure Chrome didn't do anything stupid to herself. He growled, the door slamming shut behind him.

Mukuro walked down the hallways of his run-down apartment building, ignoring the gunshots and female screams from the other rooms, and all over this part of the city. People thought Namimori was all perfect, but no, there's always one Hell in a city, and that's where Mukuro was.

Mukuro groped at his gun, the trident head in his car. He sighed in relief as he patted his jacket pocket, several rounds in there. He smirked as someone ran from him, it was good to be known as dangerous here. You didn't get mugged, you mugged. That was the law here. Simple enough.

Mukuro got into his car, the black door shutting behind him. "Fuck this…" He started the car, driving off and almost hitting a child, not caring as said child cried into his mother's chest, as the woman screamed profanities at the eighteen year old male. He didn't care. He wanted something that was _his_ and _his _only. Mia. He wanted _his _Mia _back_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!, just Mia and Achille and the idea. **_

_**Warnings: Language, OC x Mukuro, OOC, AU, Future Lemons, Lemon-ish, **_

**Chapter Two**

Mia's labored breath echoed in the room, the ropes binding her cutting into her small wrists. Blue-grey eyes looked around the room, darkness covered everything except a small corner of the room where Mia lay.

She could feel a hot liquid flow down her cheeks, she was scared, alone. "…" She forgot where she was, she didn't even have any idea where she was at the moment. "M-Mukuro?" She felt another presence in the room, and closed her eyes.

"Not exactly, but I can give you exactly what he does." Her scared eyes looked into sharp hazel ones and her breath caught in her throat. She felt a rough hand trail along her face, more tears pooling in her eyes. "Don't cry, Mia."

The girl could barely make out the words covered in his Italian accent, _Sometimes.. Like Mukuro… _She thought melancholy. She missed him, but knew he was probably going to do something stupid soon. That's just who he was.

She smiled a sad smile as the man backed away. _At least he isn't rapping me… Maybe Mukuro would know if he did… I'd kind of feel bad for the bastard._ Her eyes slid closed as she thought about the man she loved. She loved him dearly. What had she done to loose him like this?

XXXX

Mukuro growled as he hit another red light. This was getting irritating. He growled, hitting the gas and driving past several cars, which the driver's honked their horns at him. He gave them the bird in return and kept driving.

The only lights on the dark street were headlights of cars passing by each other, Mukuro's own car speeding down the two way road. It was silly, he had no idea where Mia was, no idea where to even look. But for some reason, he was going to his old hideout, Kokuyo Health Center.

It amused him that the old, rundown building used to be thriving at a period of time. His usual sadistic smirk found it's way on his lips as he continued driving, having shot at the cop car following in his tracks, the bullet hitting the tire and effectively stopping the police officer.

He glanced out of the rearview mirror, smirk falling as he spotted blue and red flashing lights. Several of them in fact. "Shit." He hit the gas, speeding up further until he reached a point where he had to stop.

Seeing the approaching cars, he turned his lights off, jumping out of the car. Blue hair was lost in the darkness of the clouded night sky, the moon barely illuminating his path.

Running down a hill, Mukuro ignored the barks of those dogs, of those police men. All he had in mind was the Kokuyo Health Building. If he was lucky, no one would follow him there, and if Lady Luck truly loved him, Mia would be there as well.

He hopped the fence, the lights of the flashlights shining in an entirely different area. Mukuro hid in the shadows, his dark jacket covering him from neck to legs, the dark pants covering the rest of his legs. His breathing was heavy as he tried to calm it, and a smirk grew on his features as the yells of angered police men disappeared.

Mukuro glanced around the run-down place, his smirk now a frown as vivid memories relapsed in his head.

"_Mukuro! C'mon, it'll be fine!" A fifteen year old Mia pulled at Mukuro's Kokuyo jacket, the boy sighing. _

"_I don't see why you're so excited about this place, Mia-chan. It's just some piece of shit." Mia puffed her cheek out, pouting cutely at her boyfriend. _

"_Is not! And I wanna show you something, so quit being a pussy and follow me!" Mukuro scoffed at the girl's comment, pulling her close to himself by her waist. _

"_I think I have a very large cock, my little Mia. Would you like to see it?" Mia blushed, pushing away from the taller. _

"_N-No! Ab-absolutly not!" She frowned up at him, but it looked more like a pout. Mukuro laughed, patting her head before following her to a large mural of a family, it seemed. _

"_Oya? What's this?" The Nami Middle student blushed, smiling. _

"_Well, it's you, me, Ken and Chikusa." Mukuro chuckled before patting her head again. _

XXXX

_The small girl's frail body shook as Mukuro thrust into her. It wasn't as if she hadn't wanted it, but, she didn't want it here. They could do that at her house, lest her brother find out, but Mukuro had tried to make everything comfortable for her. If only a little. _

_He could feel her walls tightening around him, hear the scream of ecstasy from the now sixteen year old girl, feel her warmth pour itself onto him. He could feel himself empty into her, the feeling of euphoria was overwhelming for the two ex-virgins. _

XXXX

And he ran after that, into the building of darkness where he hopped Lady Luck would smile upon him just once. He had no such luck. He should have known. The empty abyss of the forgotten city rang with his screams.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warnings: OOC, Language, Violence, Blood, AU, Future Lemons, Mukuro x OC **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!. **_

**Chapter Three**

Mukuro cursed, knowing trusting Lady Luck was not like him. Maybe Mia was finally getting to him. He ground his teeth together, loading his gun again. _Fucking gangs. Can't they just—Shit! _Mukuro shot at one of the members, ignoring the blood splattering on the floor, the bodies falling to the ground.

A vicious smirk came onto his face as he strode over to the last member, who was shaking in his boots. "Now, do you think it's a good idea to ambush someone who lived here once before?"

The man backed against the wall, Mukuro's gun pointed in the crook of his neck and chin. Both knew that the man could die quickly, or Mukuro's shot could kill him slowly and painfully, Mukuro opting for the latter. "Who's gang are you part of?"

"Gang? Ha, we ain't so little, kid," Mukuro glared, his gun cocking, letting the man know he had a few seconds to spill before he was shot. "V-Volpe Family! The Volpe Family!"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed; he remembered hearing that name when he was younger, in Italy. "What do you know about them?" Mukuro's glare intensified as the man didn't answer quick enough, blood splattering across the pale face.

He licked at the blood dripping onto his lip, spitting it out. Disgusting, just like them. "Waste of time.." He murmured before stalking off, out of the Kokuyo building and into the dawning light. The Mafia was one of his greatest hates, and he would do anything and everything in his power to end it.

XXXX

Achille Volpe wasn't a cruel person, honestly. Mia had learned that, if she even got tears in her eyes, he would back away and leave her alone for a few hours, a few hours being half of the day. He even let her wander around, unlike most kidnappers, who would tie you up and throw you in a closet, and possibly rape you.

The raven shuddered at the thought, but regained her regular train of thought, tugging at the tail of her red dress shirt. She scanned the hallways, no sign of her captor. She let out a shaky breath before continuing on her hunt. She had cried this time, saying she wanted Mukuro, and he had left. And never came back to check on her.

"A-Achille-san?" Her soft voice rang out in the large mansion, she felt as if she was lost, which she probably was… But that was besides the point. She turned left, bumping into a plum colored chest. She braced herself for a fall that never came, Achille's arms wrapped around her.

She looked up at him, ugly hazel eyes meeting with large blue-grey ones. "Are you okay?" She nodded slowly, Achille helping her regain her balance.

"U-Um, sorry about e-earlier, Achille-san…" He smiled, shrugging.

"It's fine, Mia. Um, dinner's gonna be in a couple of hours, do you want to change?" Achille couldn't help but let his eyes wander the eighteen years olds body, feeling his hard-on rub against his boxers.

"No, I think I'm good," She smiled, looking down. "W-where are we, exactly?"

"Italy, Venice." Mia's eyes snapped up, Mukuro was from there!

"Really? I've never been here, well, until now, but my… Friend is from there."

"Oh?" Achille raised an eyebrow at the smiling girl. _Is it.. Rokudo Mukuro? Damn. What if he finds us? Though he shouldn't… He should be dead by now. _

"Y-Yeah…." Mia smiled sadly, looking at her shoes. _Oh… She's was going to be hard to break and bend. _

_**Nikki: Ano… I got sick, so I don't know how much I'll be updating until I get better… Damn colds ^^; Anyway, Review please! **_


End file.
